Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $91{,}050{,}000{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{10}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{9}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $91{,}050{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{9}.105 \times 10^{\exponentColor{10}}$